international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (February 3, 2000)
The February 3, 2000 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 1, 2000 at the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Results ; ; *Chris Jericho (w/ Chyna) © defeated Gangrel (w/ Luna) via submission to retain the IWF Intercontinental Championship (2:41) *X-Pac (w/ Tori) defeated Dean Malenko (4:07) *Jackie defeated Harvey Wippleman © to win the IWF Women's Championship (0:17) *Kurt Angle defeated The Rock and Tazz in a Triple Threat Match (5:04) *The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg) defeated Eddie Guerrero & Perry Saturn (4:28)(4:29) *Al Snow & Steve Blackman defeated Crash Holly & Hardcore Holly (3:08) *Rikishi (w/ Too Cool (Grand Master Sexay & Scotty Too Hotty)) defeated The Big Show via disqualification (1:58) *Triple K (w/ Kaila Matteson) defeated Chris Benoit (9:03) Other Segments *Included an opening segment in which Cactus Jack, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Dean Malenko, & Perry Saturn came out, with Cactus then cutting a promo, saying his four guests wanted a chance to face the best and perform in front of the WWF fans, and noted that they just weren't old enough to succeed in WCW. :*Moments later, Cactus asked Triple K to come out and sign their contracts or all five men would take part in a sit-down. :*IWF World Champion Triple K, Kaila Matteson, X-Pac, Tori, and IWF Tag Team Champions The New Age Outlaws came out, with Triple K eventually agreeing to give them a chance at obtaining contracts, with Malenko facing X-Pac, Saturn & Guerrero facing the Outlaws, and Triple K facing Benoit. :*If the Radicalz won 2 out of their 3 matches, they would win contracts. :*Moments later, Cactus said that - to make sure all the matches were fair - he would be waiting backstage with a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire. *Featured Mark Henry & The Fabulous Moolah at a restaurant inside the arena, with Mark giving her a box of Preparation H and moisturizing cream to make her feel better. *Included The Big Show proving to Triple K that The Rock's feet touched the floor first at the Royal Rumble after showing him slow motion footage of the finish of the match. :*Triple K then agreed to give Show a match with Rock at No Way Out, with the winner getting the world title shot at WrestleMania. *Featured a video montage of The Dudley Boyz recently putting The Hooperz, Edge & Christian, and Terri Runnels through tables. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00001.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00002.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00003.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00004.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00005.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00006.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00007.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00008.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00009.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00010.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00011.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00012.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00013.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00014.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00015.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00016.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00017.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00018.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00019.jpg February 3, 2000 Smackdown.00020.jpg External links